


I guess so

by laraleroliro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraleroliro/pseuds/laraleroliro
Summary: Bokuto drops by Atsumu's place to have a beer and watch the Super Bowl but things end up escalating a little bit.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	I guess so

"There there, Bokkun, let's get you a drink," Atsumu said, patting Bokuto on the shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen.

It had been three weeks since Bokuto and Akaashi had broken up and although Bokuto seemed to have gotten better, he would still sulk every now and then thinking of his ex. He lived closeby, so he would show up uninvited at Atsumu's place all the time. Even when he was still dating Akaashi and things were doing fine, he would come to Atsumu's place on weekends to have a beer, play video games and watch football when Akaashi was busy. Atsumu didn't mind it though, he had grown to like Bokuto after being on the same team as him for the past years, and it was not like Bokuto would interrupt anything.

"Thank you, Tsum," Bokuto said getting the sweaty can from Atsumu's hand. "I know you listened to this a thousand times already... But it's just hard for me to let go of him."

"Don't worry bro. I get where you are coming from. You guys were together for years. Everyone thought you would end up married," he said and then took a sip of his own can.

"Yeah, myself included..."

"Well... Bottoms up I guess," and raised his beer in a greet.

"Bottoms up," Bokuto agreed, taking the can to his lips and gulping all of its content in a matter of seconds. "Game's about to start. Who do you think it will win?"

"49ers of course. The Chiefs ending up in the Super Bowl was just a fluke."

"I don't know... They've been playing well in the last seasons. This QB of theirs is quite the guy."

"Is this sports talk or gay talk?"

"Both, I guess. I would let him fuck me any day," he confessed laughing.

"Another beer? You sound thirsty, Bokkun," Atsumu teased him playfully, laughing as well.

"Look who's talking..." he rolled his eyes at Atsumu, who shrugged and stood up to get another couple of beers.

The first half of the game was rather uneventful, so they just reverted their attention to the booze and the players' strong builts and tight uniforms. They managed to drink almost two six packs together, and by the time the Kansas City Chiefs got the score fatally settled in their favor, Bokuto and Atsumu were both asleep, the wing spiker lying on the couch and the setter with his back against it, sitting on the ground.

"Bokkun..." Atsumu called when he woke up. His head dropped to the right and he saw Bokuto sleeping tightly clinging to one of the pillows. "Bro, wake up. Game is over. The Chiefs won," he reached to Bokuto's face to poke it.

Bokuto groaned and opened his eyes. "Tsum... I'm too wasted. Let me sleep for a while"

"Sure. Do you mind sleeping on the couch?"

"No, it's comfy."

"Ok, so be my guest," Atsumu agreed and got up. He wobbled his way to the kitchen, avoiding the cans scattered around the living room. "Do you want some water?" He asked from the other room. He didn't know why he expected an answer, of course Bokuto had fallen asleep again already. He filled up a glass with water and took it with him to the living room anyway. They had practice on Tuesdays and could not afford to be hungover.

He sat on the couch next to Bokuto and placed the glass on his forehead, without releasing it so it would not fall. "Hey, drink up. It's water. We have practice tomorrow," and raised the glass again when Bokuto opened his eyes, shaking it in front of his face.

"Ah, thank you," Bokuto sat up and drank half of the glass in one go. He let out a sigh and dropped his torso forward, letting it be supported by Atsumu sitting in front of him. "Tsum-tsum, I'm lonely," Bokuto whined, lying on his shoulder. He could smell the beer in Bokuto's breath.

"It's ok, Bokkun. You will find someone new soon."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. You're a fun guy, and you manage to be cute somehow."

"Well... but it's not like good looks are working for you, right?"

"I guess. But I gave up on Sakusa already. I don't know why I thought I would get anything from him in the first place. I should have known better," he still seemed miserable about it, despite his resigned words.

"Well, he's the one at loss, if you ask me," Bokuto said hugging Atsumu's waist and rubbing his cheek on his shoulder. Atsumu could not tell whether he was oblivious to how flirty and inviting he sounded or not.

"Stop that, Bokkun," Atsumu laughed pushing him away, not with enough strength to make Bokuto let go of him, though. "You're drunk."

"And so are you," Bokuto replied laughing on Atsumu's ear. He tightened his grip around Atumu's waist, pulling him closer to him, confirming he was indeed not only flirting, but he was serious about it.

"I guess so..." Atsumu laughed too. Being drunk did sound like a good excuse to what he was about to do. "I guess so," he whispered, taking Bokuto's lips with his. The kiss was slow and sensual, and they could both taste the alcohol on each others tongues. Atsumu felt Bokuto's right arm letting go of his waist slowly, so he took the opportunity to adjust his torso to properly face him. Bokuto placed the glass of water he was still holding on the ground, and used his now free hand to yank Atsumu's shirt as he layed back down on the couch, pulling Atsumu along with him.

Atsumu made his way between Bokuto's legs without putting a stop to their kiss, and layed on top of him comfortably. Bokuto's body was warm, maybe because we was drunk, and soft even with all the muscles. Kissing him felt good, and he could not really think of a reason to stop at the moment. Bokuto's thoughts seemed to be lined up with Atsumu's, for he worked his hands under Atsumu's shirt quite objectively, feeling his abs and pecs, pinching his nipples, then proceeding to remove the piece of cloth.

"Bokkun," Atsumu smirked when they lips parted. "You're hard".

"Yeah... And so are you," he replied reaching for Atsumu's crotch.

"I guess so," he smiled and watched Bokuto's hand feel his hardened cock through his clothes. He was feeling rather dizzy, but he was undeniably aroused. He had never thought of Bokuto this way, since he had been with Akaashi for as long as they knew each other, but seeing him like this, all bold and inviting, was making him excited. He thought of how many people Bokuto had given the privilege of seeing him in this situation and hid a laugh behind a smile. He didn't have any connections with Akaashi now that him and Bokuto were broken up, so he didn't have a single reason to hold back. He let Bokuto switch positions with him and ended up being on the couch, with his friend kissing him lewdly on the lower abs, near his belly button.

Bokuto had one hand in Atsumu's nipple, pinching it gently between two fingers, and the other on his dick. He moved the latter skillfully to under Atsumu's boxers, freeing his cock from his clothes at last.

"Tsum... you're huge," he said staring at Atsumu's boner in awe. His eyes were full of lust, and Atsumu could almost hear his mouth watering. Bokuto licked the tip and opened a wide smile, then spat on his palm and took hold of Atsumu's cock, making it all wet with precum and saliva. He moved his hand around his friend's dick, staring at it with starved eyes.

Atsumu moaned when Bokuto finally took him in his mouth. It was even warmer than the rest of his body, and he knew exactly how to use it to please a man, Atsumu found out. He was moving his head up and down quickly, allowing Atsumu to feel every corner of his mouth and throat in a wave of overwhelming sensations Atsumu had never experienced. Everytime he needed a break to catch up on his breathing, he would release Atsumu's dick with a big pop, and work a hand around it while kissing it and licking it from the base to the tip. "Bokkun, you slutty whore. How come you're so good at this?"

Bokuto laughed. "I practiced a lot, I guess. Do you like it?"

"It's amazing."

"Good," he said while standing up, wobbly. Maybe deep throating was not ideal for drunk people after all, he thought laughing. He held onto the backrest to support himself and turned his back to Atsumu, sitting gently on his lap, with Atsumu's cock between his clothed buttcheeks. "Now you show me some of your moves, Tsum," he teased, moving his hips against Atsumu's length. He leaned forward to stay on all fours, and looked back to invite Atsumu again. "C'mon. I'm too drunk be on top".

"Yeah, ok," he agreed sighing and got up on his knees. He definitely would grieve over Bokuto's inability to ride him later, he thought. It was something he really would have liked to see. He placed his hands on Bokuto's ass and felt it through the cloth.

"Tsum-tsum, hurry," Bokuto whined kicking the cushions beneath them, making Atsumu laugh. He was drunk and horny, but he was still Bokuto after all. Atsumu pulled his pants down and gropped his buttcheeks, noticing how big they were for his hands. "Tsum...", he heard Bokuto cry again. He took two of his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, then took them back to Bokuto's ass.

Bokuto flinched when Atsumu pushed the first finger in, and moaned loudly at the second one. Atsumu opened his fingers and twisted them, making sure to make all the room needed for himself before going in and driving Bokuto crazy with every movement. His fingers were so warm and thick, it made Bokuto think that his fat cock would feel even better.

"Enough... Tsum, your cock..."

"Since you asked so nicely," Atsumu replied sarcastically, getting off the couch and walking to the armrest where Bokuto had his face on. "But it won't go in like this," he said poking Bokuto's cheek with his boner. Bokuto got him in his mouth again, taking him all the way to his throat and then back to his lips twice, covering Atsumu's dick with his saliva.

"Good enough now?" Bokuto asked smiling earnestly.

"Hell yes," Atsumu said retaking his previous position on the couch. He entered him slowly, savoring every inch of Bokuto around him, before starting to thrust. Bokuto confirmed Atsumu's cock felt infinitely better than his fingers and made sure to let it show through his lewd moans. Everytime Atsumu hit his sweet spot, he would clench around him, making him go even deeper inside, driving them both crazy.

"Tsum... I'm almost..." Bokuto mumbled. "The couch..." he said taking Atsumu's hand from his hip and putting it on his own dick. Atsumu grabbed it and ran his fingers around it, closing in around his gland. Bokuto's ass twitched from the stimulation, making Atsumu moan on his back, and his come spurted on Atsumu's hand in three shots. He rocked his hips feeling the orgasm, taking Atsumu to the limit together with him.

"Bokkun, I'm coming," he bit his lip in an effort to hold the climax.

"It's ok... inside..." Bokuto's panting turned into moaning when he felt Atsumu coming inside of his ass.

His body plopped into the couch beneath him, releasing Atsumu's dick from his tight grip, and turned on his back to look at Atsumu.

Atsumu fell on his chest, dizzy from the orgasm now instead of the booze, and felt Bokuto's warm breath on his ear when he said "oh, that was great. You're a great fuck, Tsum. Sakusa's really missing out on it."

Atsumu decided to ignore the last bit of it. He did not want Sakusa to matter right now. "Shut up, Bokkun, you're drunk."

"I'm not lying though. But I guess we could do it sober again sometime... Just to make sure."

Atsumu laughed. "Yeah, I guess so..."

**Author's Note:**

> QB stands for quarterback and the one from Kansas City Chiefs is Patrick Mahomes.
> 
> I hereby declare Atsumu my One True Top.


End file.
